


Star Fox: The High School Years

by Buttonfan20



Series: The Bullshit Literary Universe [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game), Star Fox Series
Genre: ABBA References, Dumb Metaphors, High School, I didn't plan on that., IN ENGLAND LUV, M/M, Nonsensical Love Triangle, Parody, Regular Sex, Shower Sex., Too Many Crossovers, dont take this seriously, pretty much everyone is gay, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttonfan20/pseuds/Buttonfan20
Summary: (Uploaded from Fanfiction) Fox, despite being responsible for saving the entire universe multiple times, is forced into a shoddy high school by Peppy against his will. Upon arriving, he meets Wolf (His Boyfriend/"Mate") and more people, as he gets dragged into a plot to assassinate the principal, who may/totally is a crime boss.On the other hand, Sombra and Rocket hunt down said principal, as Sombra says that they'll be paid by an unknown source to take him down.All this, and the events of the night before, may drive Fox insane. But hey, it can be worse, right? RIGHT?Consider this me desperately trying to improve my skills as a writer. So... Feedback's nice.





	1. Chapter 1

So uh... This is new. Well, not really. I remember the old days. Was doing this because I could, Sombra wasn't a meta-hero, didn't have her golden gun, y'know, the good ol' days. I'll say this now. This was half-assed. The ending was rushed, nothing made clear sense, loose ends everywhere and it felt heavily rushed. So, as I want to further improve my writing skills while also having a damn good time with this. So... Reboot, and try again. This'll probably suck, but it's worth a shot.

 

'This place is a dump.' She thought. Olivia looked down on her phone. The school looked like an intellectual wasteland, run down and rusting away. Poorly drawn penises graffitied on the wall next to the front gate and a man passed out covered in his own vomit. Hard to believe that the so-called 'Lich King' was supposedly hiding out there.

"You sure this is the right place?" She said, not looking up, scrolling through the pictures on the school's website.

"Certain. That guy I was with wasn't bullshitting me." Came the voice next to her.

"How drunk were you when you found that guy anyways?" Said a puzzled Olivia, looking down to her partner.

"I dunno. Probably six shots in." Said the raccoon, fidgeting with his sunglasses.

"How'd ya get the info offa him?"

"Got in bed with him, pulled a gun out, got the info."

"You're the worst kind of guardian, Rocket."

Rocket laughed, given how he'd become accustomed to trying to get information by any means necessary. That's what happens when you're working with Olivia 'Sombra' Colomar. Living on the run and taking jobs wherever you can. But Sombra knew what she was doing. Rocket didn't even question how they got their car, a second gen Camaro with the roof down. All he knew is that after coming out of the bar, the top of his overalls sloppily dangling over his chest, Sombra pulled in on the sidewalk and he jumped in, tonsils swimming in cheap rum. Unfortunately for him, those were his good orange overalls. Now they were covered in vomit and dried alcohol. At least he had a navy set.

"So... This place is up ahead, right?" Asked Sombra, revving the V8.

"Ten miles up ahead. I'll let ya know when to make a turn." Said Rocket, stretching his legs and resting his arms behind his head. "Think ya can turn on some music?" He said, handing Sombra a tape. She looked down at the tape, before laughing.

"Gotta love the 70's, eh?" Laughed the hacker.

"When you're stuck on a ship with this stuff on loop all day, you eventually start lovin' it."

Sombra floored it, the tires screeching as she wrestled to keep the car straight. She eased off the throttle for a bit, before slowly pressing back down on it. Rocket tried dozing off for a while, the sun beaming down on both of them. Hotel California made for a great driving song, after all.

-

Fox blamed Peppy for all of this. He'd signed him up for some shitty school in the middle of nowhere. He'd seemed to have forgotten that Fox was twenty-four at this point and he'd only just come back from dealing with the Aparoids, among other things. And now here he was. Walking into some run-down changing room that reeked of bodily odors. He hadn't bothered to bring any spare clothes, so he just wanted to hide out in one of the rooms and wait till the class ended, but at the same time, the thought of being stuck in a room by himself with nobody wanting to come near him was terrifying to him. He looked around for a bit, before being grabbed by the shoulder from behind.

"Well if it isn't Fox McCloud!" came the deep, sexy voice from behind.

"Wha- Wolf!" Gasped Fox, being met by the sight of his yet-to-be-confirmed-as-canon-come-on-Nintendo-boyfriend Wolf, clad only in his underwear.

"Still looking as fucking hot as ever." moaned the grey wolf, leaning in and making out with Fox for a minute.

"What're you doing here?" whimpered Fox, trying desperately to not look at the part of Wolf he'd seen so many times as of late.

"I go here. Being a wanted criminal without a second-level education is a bitch." groaned Wolf. "C'mon, I'll show you the folks." Wolf led him into one of the rooms. Normally, this would mean they would have kinky sex all night, but all it led to was a barren room with two benches and only three people that will have any proper significance in this 'story'.

"To my right is the bitch that is Lena Oxton." Said Wolf, pointing to a woman in the corner. It was Dive-Meta enthusiast Tracer, wearing her usual get up. She groaned at Wolf's remark.

"Ah go fuck yourself ya rabie-infested cunt." She snarled at him, only to be met by the sight of Fox's cute emerald eyes. "Ah hiya there!" she chirped, giving Fox an enthusiastic wave and smile.

"I fucked your mother Lena," growled Wolf, grabbing a bag and thrusting into it. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh that feels so good Wolf!" he moaned to himself. Tracer just flipped him off.

"Hey, that's my fucking bag!" came another voice. It was my main in MKX, and the guy who was canonically gay a year before Tracer was, Kung Jin!

"I don't give a fuck, Jin. This bag's gotten more action than you ever will." Said Wolf, chucking the bag past the door. Jin scowled as he went to retrieve the bag.

In the corner there sat another person, who was out of a fucking job. "Yeah, that's Daniil. He's a Russian exchange student allegedly." Said Wolf, barely noticing the Tor Rosso outcast. "So Fox, how about you and I get it on later?" he moaned, licking Fox's ear.

"I think I'd like that very much." replied Fox, rubbing Wolf's chest.

Jin stormed back into the room, fuming. "Touch my bag one more goddamn time, and I'll break your jaw, cyclops." he yelled, shoving Wolf to the ground. Unfortunately, there were no cameras rolling. Shame really. Would've made a shit ton of retweets on Twitter.

"The fuck did you say to me!?" Roared Wolf, getting up in Jin's face.

"I really have to say this slower for you to understand, don't I? Touch. My. Bag. Again. And. I'll. Break. Your. Jaw. Cy-clops." Responded Jin, pausing after every word. Wolf growled and threw a punch. However, Jin ducked and rolled out of the way. Bad news for Fox was that he was behind Jin, and barely saw Wolf's fist before he was out cold.


	2. It's always in the shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra and Rocket set up in the school.
> 
> Oh and Fox and Wolf screw.
> 
> Not much happens, now that I think about it.

"Christ... Wake up already!" Fox was met be a slap to the cheek, waking him from that really not safe for work dream he was having about Wolf. Can you have dreams after being knocked out? I dunno. All I know is that is had some BDSM. I don't kink-shame. Anyways, a groggy Fox was met by the sight of Tracer, gripping his collar with both hands.

"Jesus... How long have I been out?" asked Fox, resting on his shoulders. He quickly lept up however after he noticed a suspicious liquid on the ground that he refused to think about.

"About ten minutes. That's a pretty nasty bump ya got there..." replied the Overwatch cover girl, prodding Fox's eyebrow, which had inflated a little due to being hit by Wolf's killer left hook. Fox winced at every touch.

"Eugh... Where's Wolf?"

Tracer groaned in disgust. "No idea where the cunt is. Just sit back and wait for everyone else to come back. The class is going on so they're all just gone to the gym. I stayed back since well, you got knocked the fuck out. Anyways, the shower's over there if ya need it." said Tracer, turning and walking to the door. This day already fucking sucked.

The Chevy pulled over to the gate of the school, ABBA blaring from the speakers. The skies had gone become much darker at this point. It was probably going to rain for the climax of this story.

"This the place?" questioned Sombra, looking towards the gates. At least the guy passed out in his own vomit was gone.

"This is the place. Not exactly a five-star hotel, but it could be worse. Could be a prison." replied the furry., looking down at those notes he stole from that guy he slept with, and then threatened him at knifepoint.

"Eugh. What kind of person would hide out in here?"

"The kinda person who would own a place like this."

"Let me guess. This is his place?" replied Sombra, rolling her eyes upwards.

"Yep. Used this place for drugs and other crap. He got busted a few months ago, but someone else said that they were the one running the whole show, and they got put in. Most the target got was a slap on the wrist and got told not to do it again. Of course, he didn't listen and there's a nice bounty on his head." said Rocket, putting on his cheesiest exposition voice. "From what that guy told me, there's a janitor's closet with another door inside it. Down there's a basement where they kept all their crap. We could set up in there and actually start planning properly."

"Well, we would've started planning if you didn't pass out last night. I had to get you changed since you weren't getting up for fuck's sake." groaned Sombra, getting out of the car, being followed by her partner.

"Hard to complain when someone bought ya drinks and showed ya a good time." chuckled the raccoon.

"Thanks for the horrifying imagery. Just show me where that basement is." replied the hacker.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Rocket led Sombra through the front door, with the janitor's closet being right in front of them. Looking around to see if anyone was in the hallway (Spoiler. Nobody was around.) both quickly darted into the closet. Once inside, there was another door. It was fucking obvious, but who the hell goes into janitor's closets anyway? Anyways, Sombra opened the door, revealing a stone staircase that led to a room below. Heading downstairs, the room was actually decent for former drug stash standards. A wine-colored leather sofa, a desk that could easily have a high-end setup on it, a fairly large dining table (Probably for super-evil meetings) and a mini-fridge. But there was also a bed in the corner so I have no idea what that's going be to used for.

"Quite the nice setup we have here." said Sombra, slowly walking around the room and having a look around. Rocket immediately jumped onto the sofa, stretching his legs out and trying to get comfortable.

"So, where do we go from here?" questioned Rocket, scratching his left ear.

"Probably find someone and interrogate them. Our morals went out the window right after you said you fucked a guy and then said you'd stab him." replied Sombra, putting down something that looked like one of her translocators and dicking around with it for a bit, opening her conspiracy that every content creator has speculated about, but hasn't had any development in nearly a year.

"Wait. Do you have any of our stuff? Like oh I dunno, our guns?" asked Rocket, looking over to Sombra.

"OH FUCK" yelped Sombra, running up the stairs and out the door back to the car, dropping a translocator to the floor so she could just teleport there when she got some shit. As a Sombra main myself, this is fairly realistic.

Fox wandered over to the showers. For a shitty school on the outskirts of King's Row, the shower room was alright. Just a basic shower room. Just think about the showers in a locker room. But hey, at least it was clean. Fox took off his jacket he always wore, revealing a plain British racing green T-Shirt.

"Fucking asshole teacher..." came a voice from outside. Startled, Fox walked outside into the hallway and was met by...

Wolf. Of course, it was Wolf.

"Christ Fox, don't ever do that again." yelped Wolf, hardly keeping in a giggle.

"C'mon, your face was amazing." chucked Fox, nudging Wolf's shoulder.

"Look, sorry about what happened earlier. Didn't mean to hurt ya." Wolf's voice had a certain gentleness that he normally never showed off.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. Now onto more pressing matters. How'd you get kicked out?"

"How did you know I got kicked out?" asked Wolf, giving Fox a shoulder hug and walking into the showers.

"Oh that seems like a 'Wolf' thing to do." said Fox, nuzzling Wolf's neck.

"Told the teacher to go fuck himself. Just the normal stuff. You having a shower?"

"Might as well. Since well... You're here." groaned Fox. We're getting into some very NSFW territory here.

Wolf slowly nudged Fox into the wall and started making out with him. For once, Fox felt alive. He quickly grabbed Wolf's ass and pulled his jeans down. Wolf immediately knew that Fox wanted to fuck, and just went along for the ride. He stepped back and took off his shirt, revealing his amazing abs. Fox was in awe of how someone with that great of a body could exist. Instinct took over, with Fox stripping off his clothes to show Wolf his six-inch dick. Wolf chucked, and just showed Fox his noodle which was ten inches. So... basically porn star territory. Wolf turned on the shower, which was actually pretty damn warm. Turning Fox around, Wolf took his Lijiang Tower and rammed it DEEP into Fox's Temple of Anubis and began thrusting over and over. Fox's moans were a major turn on for Wolf.

"FUCK. FUCK ME." moaned Fox, pushing harder against Wolf's stiff tower of Pisa.

This kept going for eight minutes. It's kinda hard to describe two people doing the same thing over and over for eight minutes. It's just Wolf fucking Fox in the ass.

"GEUHG" screaming both Fox and Wolf at the same time, Wolf jizzing into Fox's ass, with the fuckee spilling out onto the wall.

Both of them slumped down to the floor, letting the water pour down upon them. Neither said anything, just Fox slumping his head down onto Wolf's shoulder, with his boyfriend stroking his head slowly.


	3. Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Five bucks to the guy who figures out the reason why the chalter's got that title-
> 
> A day before the events of the main story, Rocket and Sombra head out to a bar to meet someone who might have a lead to Arthas. Unfortunately for Rocket (Or fortunately for him.) he needs to resort to some... Dirty.. Tactics to extract the info.

-Yesterday, 8:30 PM BST-

The Chevy pulled alongside the road, an obnoxiously bright sign reading 'Queen's Motel' flashed above the car. Rocket peered out the window, looking onwards to the pub.

"We're here," said Sombra, looking over towards her work partner. "Not the best looking place I've seen, but the target's in there." She handed Rocket some spare change, her eyes glued to him as she expected him to bark out some witty comment.

"The fuck am I supposed to do with this?" said Rocket, looking puzzled as Sombra gulped a little.

"Buy the guy a drink."

"Oh, so it's a date now? The hell's stopping you from doing this?" Rocket's voice grew louder, obviously confused.

"Here's the thing. You're the only one who can do this. The guy in there is only into guys so that's me out of the picture, and well... He's... a wolf, so..." Sombra tried to pour all of her words out before Rocket got a chance to interject.

"So what? You implying that I have to fuck this guy!?" Sombra silently nodded, Rocket's facial expression turning blank. "Fine... I swear to god if you mention this to ANYONE..." grunted Rocket, begrudgingly stepping out of the car, pulling his screwdriver from underneath his seat and putting it in a pouch wrapped around his waist.

"I'll be at Kofi Aromo! Be there by twelve. And don't get yourself killed!" said Sombra, as Rocket hastily crossed the road.

For something called the Slaughtered Calf Inn, the place was more civilized than Rocket expected. Sure, most if not all the bars he frequented when with the Guardians were shitholes he normally got himself kicked out off, but it was nice to actually go somewhere where it felt like only half the people wouldn't mind killing him for the hell of it. He wandered around the place, brushing past the legs of people that towered over him. He took a while to examine the people around. Teens who looked far too young to be drowning themselves in beer, Protoss who could barely hold a note as they drunkenly sang whatever bullshit football chants they could think of and one or two people who looked like they didn't want to be here at all. 'What a bunch of assholes...' thought Rocket to himself, feeling confident that if a fight did break out, he could take all of these clowns.

He sat up on a barstool that somehow hadn't been taken yet, noticing an unopened can of beer one of the wasted teens didn't open. He wasted no time opening it and taking a swig of it. To Rocket, it was the most average thing he'd drank in his life. He'd had prison water more impactful than that crap. When he set the can down, he felt a smack on his back.

"Hehe! Fuckin' badass over here eh?" Rocket turned to face the person. A wolf. Of course. "What? I scare ya or something?" laughed the wolf. This had to have been his guy, only wolf Rocket had seen all day, and he was spitting image of the person Sombra was talking about earlier. Eyepatch covering his right eye, leather jacket covering a black t-shirt with a tuft of chest fur poking out. Rocket looked downwards towards his jeans, trying to avoid the gap between his legs just in case his mind started racing.

"Wolf O'Donnell, at your service." said the older man, stretching his hand out for a handshake.

"Rocket..." said the other man, meeting his hand in between them.

"Say. You're the weapons guy from space, right?"

How did he know anything about Rocket... They hadn't met before, right? "What the fuck are you talking about?" asked Rocket, subconsciously leaning backward slightly."

"Ah. Met some guy called Pete or some shit like that, said someone like you was some kind of weapons god or somethan'." Replied Wolf, taking another swig of beer in between.

'How the hell does he know Quill... No. No, Rocket. Stay focused. Get his trust.'

"I see I have admirers." laughed Rocket. It was the most unauthentic laugh of his life, but it seemed to convince Wolf.

Wolf laughed. "C'mere. If you're so good with working with weapons, then I suppose you can work on other things." Wolf's grin grew larger, looking at Rocket longingly. "You're cute."

'Well. Here we fucking go.'

"You wanna fuck?"

'YEP.'

Rocket paused for what felt like an eternity, before looking back into Wolf's venomous eyes. "Love to."

Rocket hadn't felt this alive in months. He collapsed onto Wolf's chest and gripped it tight. Wolf had led him over to his room in the Queen's, not wasting any time in making his intentions clear. Much to the surprise of them both, once Rocket knew where things were going, he was the one who made the first move. His instinct took over, becoming the more aggressive of the two when it all kicked off. Of course, for height reasons, Wolf had to take the lead in the whole situation and the man knew what he was doing. Strangest to Rocket was the fact that he... enjoyed it? It hadn't been what he was expecting, but he actually enjoyed the experience.

"Christ... Hadn't had a fuck that good in weeks." panted Wolf, chuckling a little at the end of the sentence. Rocket looked up to meet his eyes and then he remembered. Wolf cuffed himself to the bed. Of course, he fucking did.

"Yeah.. yeah..." panted Rocket, burying his head in the wolf's chest while planning his next move.

"Shower's over there if you need it. I'll be stuck over here if you feel like going for round two." Wolf shifted his head over to the door behind him. Rocket lept off Wolf's body and went to the bathroom. He looked downwards to find his overalls and looked back up to see if Wolf had noticed. After seeing that Wolf hadn't moved, he dragged his overalls into the bathroom. Without hesitation, he dug around for his screwdriver. It was almost like he knew all this would happen, eh? Oh god, that's awful, Evan. Never doing that again, apologies.

"Oh, Wo-olf" murmured Rocket, doing his best to try sound sexy.

"Oh yes?" replied Wolf, clearly aroused.

"Ready for round two," said Rocket, who leaped up to the bed, his right hand concealed behind his back.

"Go on," said Wolf, already slowly thrusting upwards slightly. "Show me a good time."

"Oh, I will," said Rocket, leaning closer towards Wolf's face. Without warning, Rocket's grin turned into a snarl as he pulled out the screwdriver and pushed it against Wolf's neck.

"You're into this stuff? Weird.." Signed Wolf, clearly too horny to notice anything properly.

"Can it!" Rocket drove his knee into Wolf's chest, causing the wolf to gasp loudly. "What the fuck do you know about Arthas!?"

"Whomst've'nt?" Whimpered Wolf, a mixture of horniness and confusion ruining his speech.

"ARTHAS." Rocket's voice had risen into a shout by this point.

"Oh right, that asshole. To be fair, wouldn't mind seein' it.."

"FUCK'S SAKE." Rocket pressed his screwdriver against Wolf's neck by this point. When he woke up today, he didn't expect to be threatening a wolf he just had sex with armed with a screwdriver, but here he was. The universe had a sick sense of humor.

"Christ. Fine. He's principal at this school or some shit I go too. Lewis Hamilton Community. Why the fuck do you want him?" Wolf moaned.

"Because I'm getting paid." Rocket sighed. Lifting the pressure off Wolf's neck. "Ugh, sorry for that."

"Eugh. I've had worse happen to me." Wolf sighed as he tried resting up, only to remember that he had cuffed himself to the bed. "Key's over there if you feel like letting me go." Wolf did his best to point to the key at his bedside desk, the key sitting next to a pistol with a hooked knife under the barrel. Rocket kept his eyes focused on Wolf as he stretched out for the key.

'Could just leave him here... Nah. Haven't stooped that low yet.' thought Rocket, not diverting his attention away from Wolf. He picked up the key and the gun, pointing it at Wolf's head, convincing the canine he'd fucked that he shouldn't try do anything stupid. He freed Wolf's right hand, only for Wolf to begin petting Rocket, giggling as he did so. Rocket would've gnawed his arm off, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it a bit. Rocket freed Wolf's other hand, which allowed Wolf to sit upright against the wall.

"Ya got the time?" asked Rocket, looking around for a clock.

Wolf looked down at his watch, which he hadn't bothered to take off despite the fucking. "Ten-forty."

"I've gotta meet up with a friend of mine at midnight." Sighed Rocket, bending over to pick up his overalls. He couldn't shake the feeling of Wolf fawning over his ass. Again.

"I think we've got enough time to go down for a drink or two. You coming again?" Wolf cooed, clearly still turned on. If his voice didn't show it, then bending over to pick up his clothes and sticking his ass out every time sure did. Hell, Rocket knew he chose those final words on purpose as well.

"Sure, sure. Need to kill time anyway." Said Rocket, who'd finally put his overalls back on. "What's the worst a drink can do anyway?

12:09 AM

'Now here you go again, you say you want your freedom. Well who am I to keep you down'

Sombra kept replaying Dreams as she waited for Rocket. When they'd met for the first time, he'd gotten her hooked on the stuff he had to listen to when he was with the Guardians. Not that she was complaining, she'd slowly came to love the stuff. Taking another sip of her coffee, she set her head back against the seat, expecting Rocket to take another while. She was parked right outside the bar, so there was no way she could've missed him. There was a knock on the side door, which Sombra lazily opened, too invested in her coffee to really care. In stepped Rocket, his overalls dangling around his waist and the stench of vomit and beer filled the car.

"Jesus fucking Christ what happened to you? Said Sombra, staring in disbelief at how terrible Rocket looked.

"Fucken' ell. Best fuck of my FUCKIN' LIFE." rambled Rocket, slurring half of his words. "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MEEEEEEEEE" sang the raccoon, drunk off his ass.

"We're getting you to bed." Said Sombra, quickly starting up the car and putting her coffee into a cupholder.

"You ain't my fucken mother" slurred Rocket, flopping back into his seat before crossing his arms like a child.

Sombra drove off in fear of Rocket throwing up in her car she got by 80% legal means

Rocket almost looked adorable when he was sleeping. He was naked since he hadn't told Sombra where he kept his clothes, plus even if he did, Sombra wouldn't have tried. He was too wasted to try. She had to clean him in the sink since she thought that if he was still drunk in a bath he'd figure out how to drown himself. He'd sobered enough to fill her in on the Lich King's whereabouts, but then again, he was still drunk. He went on rambling on how great his sex was and how he'd do it again if he wasn't up to his brain in booze.

Rocket was snoring his head off, half his face buried in the pillow and his arm hanging off the side of the bed. Sombra flopped down on the couch because there was no way she would get in bed with a drunk, prone to vomiting Rocket.

'Let's see... Place opens at eight, should be clear ten minutes later, drive should be three hours...' She set her alarm to get up at four just in case traffic was horrific because, y'know, ENGLAND. She dozed off soon after closing her eyes, the last thing she heard was the sound of Rocket moaning into his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, this chapter was probably the most fun for me to write. I just love writing Rocket dialogue. And... Rocket himself. I'm weird, sheesh...


	4. The Unholy Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox, waking up after his amazing sex with Wolf, comes across the hideout and gets thrown into the assassination plot. Even if there's something familiar about that raccoon...

Fox woke up on the cold floor, water continuously pouring onto his naked body. He looked to his left, where he remembered Wolf being before he crashed out. Speaking of Wolf, he passed by the shower rook putting his shirt back on. His hair was a little scruffy, but he still looked presentable enough. People probably wouldn't notice that he'd just had sex. God, that's coming up a lot this story.

"Oh hey Fox," said Wolf, slinging his jacket over his shoulder as he looked in on the naked fox.

"Christ... How long have I been out?" murmured Fox, slowly rising from the floor.

"Five minutes until they're done in there, so you might wanna hurry up getting changed." replied Wolf, stepping out of the way as Fox went over to his clothes.

Under normal circumstances, Fox would've hidden in a stall when getting changed, but he felt more comfortable near Wolf since he wasn't fazed by being naked around his boyfriend. Boyfriend... Fox wasn't really sure where they were on that front. He knew that Wolf slept with other people, but then again, he was guilty of this too. Hell, sometimes they'd end up talking about it out of morbid curiosity. So what were they? Partners? Fuck-buddies? Two people desperate for sex so they'd turn to anyone or satisfaction? Whatever way he thought about it, Fox figured he'd over-clock himself. After changing, Fox walked out of the changing rooms to be met by the cold Autumn air and Wolf standing outside the gym slowly tapping his foot.

"What're you doing out here?" Asked Fox, his tail coiling around his foot since it was fucking freezing outside.

"Teacher thinks I'm still here. Didn't even know I went off to screw ya. Thanks for that, by the way." Replied Wolf, a faint smile making its presence known.

"Anytime. I'll head off inside. Still don't know where I'm supposed to be going, so I'll just have a look around." Said Fox, his voice becoming louder near the end of the sentence as he walked off into the main building.

"You do that. Don't do anything stupid!" said Wolf, resting his back up against the wall.

Fox wandered into the main building, sighing in relief in how warm it was. The place was still average. There were two ways he could go. To the right, a cafeteria where Fox assumed a plethora of terrible fights took place or rap battles with worse bars than on Revival. To the right was a t-junction that was more likely to lead to some actual answers. He came to the conclusion that it probably had something interesting nearby, so he began to wander down the corridor to the right. He brushed past a radiator, as he was still cold a little. Fox couldn't help but notice that a door was hanging open. He poked his head inside, noticing a staircase leading downwards and he could've sworn some ABBA song was playing down there. Before he could turn away, Fox was punched in the jaw and thrown down the stairs, rolling down and landing on his back.

Fox yelped as he hit the floor, unable to even think about what was going on before he felt himself get dragged upwards and being pushed against a wall as ABBA grew louder. Before Fox could yell for help, he felt a hand grasp his throat and a gun rammed into this head.

"Tell me everything you fucking know about Arthas," yelled Sombra, pushing her machine pistol against Fox's eyebrow.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" gasped Fox, barely able to speak with Sombra choking him.

"You know what I'm talking about. Rocket! Check him."

Fox felt another hand start digging around in his pockets before getting another gun pointed at his right ankle.

"Nothin'." Came the voice from beneath Fox.

"Fucking Christ, I just got here!" Fox's voice was starting to waver as he was losing breath.

"Rocket, check the database," said Sombra, nodding her head to a laptop in the corner.

Rocket ran over to the laptop and opened up a page, but Fox's attention was diverted as Sombra released her grip, causing Fox to drop to the floor, gasping for air. Fox was looking for a chance to get some air, but Sombra had her gun pointed at the back of his head, pretty much telling him not to try anything stupid unless he wants sixty bullets stuck in his skull.

"He's not bullshitting. First day today." Said Rocket, coming back towards Sombra.

"Oh thank god. I'd have to do a clean-up job myself." Sombra pulled her gun off Fox's head and carelessly tosser her gun back onto that bed you probably forgot existed. She extended her arm out to Fox to try to pick him up, only for it to be swiped away. "Man. What a dick."

"You fucking choked me and had a gun to my head!" Said a raspy Fox, finally standing up.

"Well I thought you knew something about Arthas," replied Sombra, huffing a little.

"WHO." Yelled Fox, having to resist the urge to charge at her. But then again, the raccoon would probably blow his brains out. Plus, he smelt... funny. Like Wolf.

"The guy who runs this place. Apparently, he's a crime kingpin with a price on his head. My partner and I are here to kill the fucker and get paid for it." sighed Sombra, saying this for what felt like the fifth time.

"Crime lords. Of-Fucking-Course." Murmured Fox, not even surprised by this generic shit anymore.

"Say. Can you aim a gun?" asked Sombra, a playful tone in her voice.

"Yeah... Why, you gonna ask me to shoot myself?" groaned Fox.

"Oh god, this dumbass... We're asking you to HELP us," said Rocket, the sheer amount of sass being astonishing.

"Fuck it... Not like I have anything better to do." sighed Fox, who still didn't want to be here. In the space of an hour, he'd: Gone to school for the first time in nearly eight years, fucked his boyfriend/fuck-buddy, got held at gunpoint by an extra from the Matrix and a raccoon with a gun who smelt like jizz and being recruited to assassinate the principal.

"Wonderful!" said Rocket, sounding like Broken Matt Hardy.

"Right then. You know any people who could be good with guns?" asked Sombra.

"I think I know a few," replied Fox, still amazed at how he got himself into this mess.

"Great, go get them. We're gonna need as many people as we can get," said Sombra. "You got a name?"

"Fox. Fox McCloud."

Sombra could hardly contain herself from laughing. "What, were your parents famous!?" she laughed.

"Yeah." said Fox blandly.

"Oh... Anyways, get going." said the hacker, pushing Fox towards the stairs and out the door. "Come back when you've got people." She shoved Fox out the door and closed it behind her.

"Hey Sombra." said Rocket, turning up the music slightly. "Is it weird that that guy is kinda cute?"

"Screw whoever, I guess. We're making a conference table. Gonna get some supervillain shit going in here."

Rocket's grin grew wide, as he turned and strutted to Waterloo as he went to move a chair.


	5. Assemble Your Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art has gets built up, a pointless character does something and someone joins the crew. Yay.

Daniil woke up, eyes stinging as he did so. A dim light was hanging above him, otherwise being trapped in darkness. Attempting to stand up, he found that he had been tied to a chair with a steel chain. It didn't help that the chair seemed to be stuck to the floor as despite his squirming it didn't budge.

"So you've woken up." Said a voice from the darkness. His voice was slow, gravely and had a ghostly presence to it. Stepping out of the shadows, Athas towered above Daniil, who stared at his boots. From that he could detect that he was in his full armor. "Good. I must ask you something."

"Whatever it is, you can fuck off." rasped Daniil defiantly. Arthas only groaned and backhanded the captive.

"You know. You could have avoided this if you hadn't skipped class to take a call. Who were you calling, may I ask?" Said Arthas, pulling Daniil's head upwards so they locked eyes. Then Daniil could take in how intimidating the man was. He looked around 6'11 and despite his helmet having gaps in it, he couldn't see a face. All there was was his piercing, icy blue eyes.

Daniil swallowed hard, knowing that he had no other way out of this. He never talked to anyone else and there was no way he could take Arthas in a straight fight. Not in his condition. But maybe if he tried hard enough he might live, at least. "Nobody... I was checking the news..." whimpered Daniil, doing his best to look away from those eyes.

"You must think I'm stupid. How delusional." Said Arthas, taking his hand away from Dany's face and pulling out Frostmourne, pressing it on the Russian's chest. "Now, tell me who your associates are."

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" said a frantic Daniil, his voice becoming more and more stressed by the second. He could feel his body chilling due to Arthas' mere presence.

"You want me dead, don't you?"

"Fucking Christ, no!"

"You're a horrific liar, Daniil." Dany could feel his heart beating, causing him to turn cold. It didn't help that Frostmourne was pointed directly at the heart, causing Daniil to panic more and more for every heartbeat. It didn't help that Frostmourne was pressed right against his chest, causing every heartbeat to press against the tip, which in itself caused Dany to panic more and more. "I know you're considering trying to kill me. Let me put a rest to those plans right now." Before Daniil could protest his innocence, he felt the sword plunge into his chest, causing him to let out a silent scream. His body slumped forwards, the chains keeping him from falling off the chair completely. Arthas pulled Frostmourne out of the body, remorseless.

"Sir." came a voice behind him. It was a random Protoss in a suit. "I regret to inform you that the authoroties have captured Baxter."

"Baxter... He never could keep quiet." Sighed Arthas, not acknowledging the body behind him.

"We believe that his whereabouts were revealed by an informant to the local police."

"Then I've found the root of the problem." Replied Arthas, turning to reveal the corpse behind him, already beginning to frost.

"Then good kill, sir. The plans for tonight's prom are going ahead unhindered." Said the Protoss, holding the door open for Arthas.

"Excellent. None shall ruin tonight. And if anyone tries, then they die too."

"Should be cover it up as a tragic accident?"

"As per usual, Damien."

"Wait what?" Said Tracer, leaning against the wall with her arms folded.

"Yeah, apparently the guy who runs this place is some sort of crime boss." replied Fox.

Fox was able to catch Tracer moving out of a class and managed to get outdoors. Mostly due to the fact that he needed somewhere private to talk to her. Especially about this. If this 'Arthas' character was a crime boss, then most of the staff knew about it, meaning that if Fox was openly talking about an assassination plot he'd probably wind up dead by the end of the week.

"A crime boss? D'you think he's got connections with Talon? Y'know, that super-evil organisation that aren't that imposing?" questioned Tracer, sounding somewhat concerned.

"It's a possibility. To tell ya the truth, I've no idea who's he connecteed to. All I know is there's a decent price on his head and it'll be nice to take said bounty." replied Fox, trying to sound more jovial to try calm Tracer down just in case.

"Soo... everyone involved in taking Arthas down gets paid?"

"The people I talked to said nothing, but I'm gonna assume they do."

"Then consider me in. The girlfriend's gonna love it if I come home with a bit more loose change!" Tracer paused, only now realising what she'd just let slip. "Okay, for the record, I didn't mean to tell ya I've a girlfriend, just keep that between us two."

"It's fine. I've a boyfriend right now... I think, we're on weird terms. But I've had a girlfriend before."

"Ooo, tell me more!" laughed Tracer, a newfound trust between her and Fox being formed.

"Well she could read minds, which was cool until she started reading my mind mid... my fantasies about guys. Plus it didn't help that she had all the personality of a brick wall and we were okay with her flying a plane even though she had ZERO experience before and then she started saying I was taking the fun out of flying even though I was trying to help her NOT die. So yeah, we broke up." Said Fox, going on a mini-rant.

"Ooof. Makes me feel better about my pilot career."

"You were a pilot?"

"Emphasis on 'were'. First test flight of a new prototype we had and the thing started glitching out, meaning that I've to keep this thing near me 24/7 or I'd start dissapearing from time or something. Said Tracer, pointing to the chronal accelerator on her chest. "But I can start going forwards or backwards in time if I wanted to, so that's a plus, I suppose." to demonstrate this, she dissapeared for a second, only to reappear, bowing as she did so.

"If we're gonna fight this guy head-on, then that'll be pretty damn useful." Said Fox, a smile emerging on his face.

"If ya don't mind, can I get Jin into this? He's an excellent archer!" said Tracer.

"Sure. I was going to get Wolf since he's a decent shot with a gun."

"Eugh, fine. Get the fucker and I'll get Jin." groaned Tracer.

"Gotcha. Base is in the janitor's closet. Turns out there's a door leading to a basement where we're set up. Shouldn't take you long to figure out where it is. And make sure nobody's watching!"

"Roger!" said Tracer excitedly. blinking off back into the school to get Jin. Fox knew that Wolf had to be one place. The park across the street. I mean, the guy smokes and gets himself into shit every second day, of course he'd be in a park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, my browser died twice trying to write this. So, least favourite chapter to write, by far.


	6. Assemble Your Team

The park (expectedly) was a dump. The dark skies made the place look right at home in one of those British dramas where the color palette is nothing but grey and slightly darker gray. The grass was overrun with mud, making it difficult to separate the sludge from dog shit... or other shit. I don't know who shits here, this place doesn't even exist. Fox tried not to make eye contact with anyone, considering that most of the people in the park were teens rebelling against the system by skipping school to smoke enough to end up making most of their salaries appearing in anti-smoking ad campaigns where they lost half a lung to a mysterious new illness. Fox avoided eye contact with all of them, mostly due to his paranoia over them having pocket knives or some other form of weaponry. After wandering around the woods for a bit (Where he found a group of Sectoids camping there, surprisingly.) he found Wolf on a bench, just looking at a plastic bag. Fox crept over to the bench and made sure not to startle Wolf, making a note of the grey one's unwavering glare at the bag.

"So, uh... You come here often?" said Fox, trying to mask his confusion.

"You trying to hit on me again?" replied Wolf, still staring at the bag.

"So... You're just staring at a bag?" said Fox, acting like Wolf had come out with a friendlier answer.

"Guess so. Apparently, this shit is supposed to be beautiful. Some pretentious dickhead probably said that, I can't remember." moaned Wolf, finally turning to Fox. "So, I suppose you want to talk since ya sought me out?"

"Oh yeah, yeah." stammered Fox. He clearly hadn't thought this out. "So, uh, I've been talking to some people recently and they're asking if you want to be involved in the job we're doing. If we, ahem, 'take out' the principal here, we'll all get paid." Wolf's ears perked up when Fox mentioned getting paid and his bitchy resting face became an interested grin, with his tail wagging lightly. "So, I'm asking you if you're in or not."

"Well if you're saying I get to shoot something and get paid for it, I'll always be for it. Plus, it's not like I had any other plans going on." Wolf looked ready to walk back to the school so they could start going over the mission, but Fox put his hand on his shoulder as he got up, causing Wolf to rest back down.

"That wasn't the only thing I wanted to talk to you about. I'm just wondering where we stand in our relationship." Fox's voice dropped to more gentle tone, slightly scared of a bad outcome.

"What'aya mean?" asked Wolf, confused.

"Like, are we an actual couple or are we friends with benefits?"

Once Fox said that, time felt like it slowed to a crawl. He'd said what he wanted to say but now there wasn't going back. Wolf didn't say anything for a few seconds as well, making those seconds last minutes in Fox's mind. It didn't help that Wolf started to look apologetic, ears drooping as he uncharacteristically said nothing, not even a light-hearted quip. Finally, he spoke. "I'll be perfectly honest with ya. I don't know. We're both going around fucking other people and then act like we're perfect, have sex and then go back to sleeping with other people." Sighed Wolf. "Think we should just leave it for now? Stay friends?"

"Suppose so. Thanks for not ripping my head off." said Fox, getting up.

"Anytime". The pair walked off to the school, to prepare for the operation.

And my attempt of sappiness is over. Now onto our regularly scheduled Shitposting.

Wandering back into the school hallways, Wolf immediately went off to take a piss, with Fox heading right to the basement. Only problem; once going near the door, Fox could hear screaming downstairs, followed by a "Ladies, calm the fuck down!" Fox dashed down the stairs, only to be met by Tracer and Sombra having a screaming match with each other, with Jin desperately trying to calm both of them down.

"Holy shit, what the fuck is going on?" asked Fox, stampeding down the stairs to ty defuse the situation.

"Oh, THIS BITCH." yelled Tracer, dramatically pointing at Sombra, who took to staring at her nails to try look more innocent in the whole situation. "SHE STOLE THE TRANSLOCATION TECHNOLOGY!" Fox immediately waited for Linus to come in and demand that she be expelled.

"Ngh, it's not my fault that it was being protected by the shittiest fucking firewalls I've ever seen." sighed Sombra, exasperated by the whole situation.

"LOOK YOU BITCH, YOU STOLE MY SHIT. I'M PERFECTLY FINE WITH PUTTING BULLETS IN YOUR HEAD YOU FU-"

"For the love of god can both of you just stop!?" yelled Jin, shoving both of them away from each other. "Can we just calm down and get down to business?" The two women glared at each other, before looking back over to Jin, which was an indicator that he got them to calm down. "Alright, now, let's go over the plan for tonight." And then Wolf came in. Jin took one look and swallowed hard. "Okay. What the FUCK is he doing here?" yelled Jin, readying his bow, pointing at Wolf's head.

"How mature. I'm here to help you and you're off pointing an arrow to my head." said Wolf, slowly. Then a shouting match between the two, mostly ending in 'your mom' and 'no u'. At least Wolf had the decency to close the door. Fox had the sinking feeling that if things didn't calm down someone, if now everyone would wind up dead. In the middle of his thinking process he heard a loud shot from beside him, as Rocket fired off a few shots into a wall to startle everyone in the room, turning their attention to him.

"Holy fucking shit... You're the guy I fucked last night!" said Wolf, laughing.

"Yeah that's me, professor eyesight." said Rocket, his voice dull and serious.

"Oh, Fox you've gotta do it with this guy at some point, he's great!"

"Oh, I'm not even surprised..." said Sombra, expecting Rocket to have slept with someone like Wolf.

Rocket jumped onto the table in the center of the room, resting his rifle (See the prison scene from Volume one and then watch the movie again." on his shoulder and clearing his throat, ready to make a grandiose speech to rally the troops. "Look, I get it that we don't like each other. but we'll put that aside, pump some lead into some fucker in edgy armor, and get paid. We'll get paid and spend all the money on getting fucking wasted and ya know what? The people'll still love us! Now, let's get fucking paid." Everyone else politely clapped, like he had just gotten a Birdie on a Par 5. "Now. Let's go over this fucking plan, and people. Lock and load."


	7. 'Fuck The Alliance'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY KIDS. YA WANT MORE CHARACTERS?

minutes until prom.

At this point, night had taken over. Passing drivers began to put on their headlights, either coming back from work or heading off to a bar. Given how this story is supposed to take place in Britain, the area had a more sinister feel to it, even without the smokers. I mean, I'm Irish, but the smokers are still there. Biggest difference between us is that we have more homophobic fifteen year olds... And sixteen year olds. You get the picture. Otherwise, we're pretty much the same. Anyways, Tracer and Jin ran across the road the moment it was clear, disopeying the safe cross code in the process. The school had opted to rent out the gym across the road for the prom, which was usually used for the local basketball team. Plus they wanted the students to do P.E that day so you know they're evil.

"Bet you're happy I'm the one with friends" joked Tracer, opening the door of the gym for Jin.

"Hah. Very funny." said a monotone Jin. The gym was already getting work done, with benches along the walls decked out with food and miscellaneous drinks, but it was expected that most people would just get hammered with cheap beer outside, maybe even a drug deal or two. There was a decently sized clearing in the middle for people to wander around in, or to 'dance', quotation marks are there due to the fact dabbing (And yes, people still do this.) isn't dancing to me. There was a stage right at the door and in front of that was a throne (You can put two and two together on that). When the two walked inside, they were met by a voice coming from the stage.

"Shen, watch where you aim the pyro. Last thing you want is to blow someone's friggin' head off."

Tracer took point and crept up the stairs first, spotting a figure kneeling next to the microphone, which made Tracer grin a little.

"Aw, hiya Sylvanas!" chirped Tracer, running over to the other archer.

Sylvanas turned to Tracer, giving her a mild grin. "Ah, Lena. Only two minutes late to practice. An improvement!"

"Always striving for improvement!"

Jin looked confused. "So... Are you two friends?"

"Pretty much. Met in music one day and we decided to make a band out of it." replied Tracer, still beaming. "Oh, this is Jin."

"Ah, the so-called Hearthstone God." replied Sylvanas bitterly.

"I see you've heard of me." said Jin, triumphantly.

"Yes, members of the Horde have needed sosmething to make fun of." Once Sylvanas came out with that, Jin's confident smile was quickly replaced by his somewhat bitchy resting face.

"Yeah, can we just move on before one of you beheads the other?" said Tracer, trying to make sure a fight didn't break out between the two.

"We won't, Lena. Anyways, we're not the only ones here so I'd like to avoid a fight if possible." said Sylvanas, turning around and pointing to the other side of the stage. "Over there is Lily Shen, resident drummer and the one behind the pyro, lights and other visual shit." Shen poker her head up from her laptop, giving the group a shy wave. "And over there is Sheva Alomar, bassist extraordinaire and possible coffee addict." Sheve was in the centre left of the gym, with her head down, tightly gripping a Kofi Aromo cup. "Yeah, this is her usual pre-show routine. And that leaves Lena to take all the credit on guitar and you can see where I fit in."

"Oh, Sylvanas, I need to ask you something before we get going." said Tracer, rushing her words out. "We need some VIP passes, specifically for the walkways upstairs."

"Why..." asked a confused Sylvanas.

"Ladies, we might want to talk about this outside." said Jin, looking around. "Really don't want anyone getting suspicious."

"Suspicious?" replied Sylvanas, still hopelessly confused.

"OUTSIDE" hurried Jin.

"So you're going to assassinate Arthas?" said Sylvanas, resting against a wall outside.

"Pretty much." replied Tracer, still keeping a look out for anyone possibly eavesdropping on them.

"Shouldn't take us too long either, we've got a few people working with us already so we should have the numbers advantage." said Jin, not being as vigilant as Tracer since he hadn't had a look around, still mildy annoyed about Sylvanas' earlier comment.

"I still wouldn't underestimate Arthas. Fucker's decked out in damn near bulletproof armour, and he's basically untouchable close-quarters as well. Even a scratch from Frostmourne'll probably lead you to freezing to death in under a minute. A proper stab might as well kill you on the spot." said Sylvanas, her hand underneath her chin.

"So, just take the sword offa him?" asked Jin.

"Not possible. Six people've tried before and there're six feet under right now. Frozen, pretty much."

"So we just keep our distance and shread the armor?"

Sylvanas sighed, "Might be your only option, unless you have some nuclear warheads you want to deploy." Jin couldn't help but smirk at that.

"So, either of you have any idea on what to do when we actually start going for his head?" asked Tracer, lowering her voice in an attempt to be more secretive.

"When shit hits the fan in there, Sylvanas and her band will escort everyone out of the gym. Last thing I really want is for people to wind up dead in there." replied Jin, accepting the role of squad leader/planner.

"Shen's working on the pyro inside. I'll get her to aim the pyro right at Arthas, and while he's staggered your team goes in and gets to work."

"Sounds good to me. Jin, get this back to everyone else, I'll get to work with the girls, y'know, make everything look legitimate. Then about ten minutes until prom starts we let you in as VIP's, then we perform, pyro goes off an BOOM. Open fire!" said Tracer, growing more relaxed and becoming more animated in her hand movements.

"And I'll make sure you're on the walkways above the stage. When the pyros go off, dive onto the bastard and then get out of here." said Sylvanas, turning around to the door.

"Yeah, yeah." said Jin, also turning away and taking a few steps away.

"Jin," asked Sylvanas, causing Jin to turn on his heel to face her. "Mind telling me who sent you to do all this?"

"Some crazy lady and her talking raccoon friend. Honestly that's not even in the upper half of 'Jin's list of badshit insane things he's dealt with.'" Jin continued walking back to the hideout, still available due to the school's shoddy security measures. Sylvanas glared at Jin's shrinking figure. Tracer bent forward slightly to try ease Sylvanas' attention away from Jin, succeeding in the process.

"So um, d'ya just wanna go inside and get sorted for later?" asked Tracer, her voice subdued in an attempt to keep quiet.

"Fine, fine." Sylvanas marched back into the gym, Tracer closely following her. "LILY." yelled Sylvanas, quickly being met by Shen running towards her. "Remember what I told you to do with the pyro? Forget that ever happened, move them to aim right at the throne, I'll explain later." Shen could only come up with several non-words before turning back to the pyro. "Sheva, get your ass over here, we're working now." Sheva quickly gulped down her coffee before slinging a leather jacket over her shoulder and hurrying over to the stage. "And Lena, get changed, your stuff's in the back." Tracer nodded jovially before blinking to the back. Sylvanas took a deep breath, fully knowing that something like this would eventually happen. Looking down at the setlist, which slated the band to perform nine songs before a rendition of their semi-popular hit 'Fuck The Alliance' to close out the show, as well as make a political statement to hopefully grab local news headlines and garner more attention to try get more students into the school. Sylvanas quickly scribbled out all but one track, which of course was a cover of the national anthem, which was comissioned by Arthas himself. Sylvanas left it for a bit to angrily scoff at what she deemed as an insult. Her replacement made her grin in sinister joy, before turning around to see her bandmates setting up, Tracer being in her Punk outfit, bar the dyed hair.

Sylvanas knew that this would be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I should point out that the next chapter will more than likely be the final one, but I've two scenes I REALLY want to do to close out this... thing. But as a result, it'll almost definatly be the longest chapter and may take a while, but I've been brainstorming the final chapter of this for a while, and I'm hoping that it turns out as a decent conclusion to the story. After that, jeez. No idea on what I'd do next. Could write a sequel to this (Which I've been planning out in my head for a while.) but then again, I'm not sure the proper demand is there for it. So... Would anyone want that? Just curious if anyone would read that. But since everything's almost set in stone, I can't help but feel that I could've improved on some stuff. I keep feeling like the the chapters are too long, that despite being a fanfiction in the Starfox section the focus is more on Rocket and Sombra (I'm so sorry I love those two) and that half of the story is just set-up. But I'm just happy that I could write something about characters I really like and bringing all of them together. So, if you've got any advice for me (Or you just feel like saying how bad some stuff is, that's cool.) then just let me know. Anyways, I'll be off now.


	8. Durgens

9:07 PM

Prom night was in full swing only a few minutes after starting. The real surprise was that nobody had gotten shit-faced drunk yet. Whilst everyone was inside, Fox and Wolf had waited in the parking lot, waiting for the all clear. Fox had to resist every urge in his body not to just go down on Wolf earlier. After all, they'd been there for forty minutes now and they'd spent nearly the whole time just sitting there. Fox had grown impatient at this point, twiddling his thumbs together waiting for someone on the inside would give them the all clear to go in.

"So, what's our gameplan?" said Wolf, reaching underneath his seat

"Go in, kick ass, hope for the best." replied Fox, messing around with his earpiece just in case it was bugged.

"Short, simple. I like it." Wolf had tapped Fox in the shoulder with a pistol to try draw Fox's attention away from the earpiece. "Your thing's not broken, I haven't heard shit yet."

Fox looked down at the pistol Wolf had handed him, not knowing what the model was. Wolf answered his question before he got the chance to ask. "That my friend is the Predator M-3. Giving it to ya since it's got armour-piercing rounds installed in it. Got it from a 'friend' from the Terminus. Barely any of them around here..." said Wolf, making slight adjustments to his own pistol.

"Gee, thanks..." said Fox sarcastically, perferring the feel of his own laser pistol, but since it was a present from Wolf, he couldn't turn it down.

"McCloud, you there?"

"Sombra? That you?" Said Fox, picking up some noise in his earpiece.

"No shit, it's me."

"Right, sorry. I assume we're good to go?"

"Yeah, the band's just about to go on. I'm backstage with Jin and Rocket. When that pyro goes off, we're moving in."

"Right, so do we go through the front, or do you have any other ideas?"

"I did some scoping around when I got here, there's a door in the back that leads directly into the gym. Go through there, so you can take Arthas from the back so we can surround him.

"Gotcha. Sit tight, we'll be there." With that, Fox and Wolf hopped out of the car, making their way towards the back of the gym. When the pair got to the door without incident, Fox slowly tapped the door open, taking aim at nothing, but being cautious nonetheless. Wandering into what looked like a storage room, filled with basketballs and random pieces of sports equipment. The thumping of trash club music could be felt from inside the room though, so they were close. Seeing a door, Fox made his way towards it, but his pace was slowed when he got his leg caught up in a stray jump rope, which he angrily shook off, landing towards the door. Fox took a look through a keyhole, being greeted with the sight of Tracer making some tweaks to her guitar before looking to the back.

"Sombra, we're in position. Ready to move on your call." Fox looked over to Wolf, who had his back to the wall, before giving him a nod.

Sombra looked over to Jin, his foot eagerly tapping in rhythm to whatever song he had in his head. "Ready to move?" asked Sombra, tossing one of her translocators up and catching it in her free hand, her other being occupied with her machine pistol.

"As I'll ever be." responded Jin dryly, already readying an arrow in his bow.

"Rocket?"

"Hang on..." responded the raccoon, tugging his chestpiece down and then picking up two scoped laser pistols of his own design. "Ready. Tell me what to shoot."

"Give it a sec. Need the all-clear. Rocket, you're on point. I'll take the right and Jin, you're on the left." said Sombra, ushering the two towards their designated areas. When she finally got to her place, an announcer could be heard from the other side.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for your auditory pleasure, we present to you our school's finest musicians..." came the voice, a hush coming over the crowd as the lights centered on the band onstage.

"WHAT'S UP WE'RE SQUAD SQUAD HERE'S MOTHERFUCKING XO TOUR LLIF3 GO" Screamed Sylvanas into the mic, before the gym was overwhelmed with a wretched wall of noise.

"Oh for the love of god please tell me she's not going t-" started Sombra, bewildered.

"ALL MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD." Screamed Sylvanas, rocking her head back and forth like she was fighting of a demon. The other band members were doing the same, except Shen, who just unenthusiastically played the drums.

"Oh dulce maldito Jesús..." muttered Sombra in Spanish.

"She went straight into the fucking hook! Why?" groaned Jin, secretly fuming over this small detail.

In front of the stage, Arthas was on his makeshift throne, hastily thrown together by the art students. He looked on in genuine enjoyment at the performance, as the rest of the gym raved like their lives depended on it.

Sylvanas kept screaming her lungs out, only stopping to give Tracer brief shots at the spotlight with her guitar. Tracer worked in a five-second guitar solo before Sylvanas came back onto the mic. "EVERYONE IN THIS FUCKING BUILDING START BUILDING UP TO A MASSIVE AHHHHHHHHHHH" She yelled, hyping up the crowd. They did just that, joing 'ahh' like the opening to Crank Dat by Soulja Boy. When the crowd were about to reach their peak, Sylvanas butted in. "NOW SHEN." With that, Shen stopped drumming and pulled out an obnoxiously large red button, slamming it with her fist. When she did this, pyro went off in Arthas' face, blinding him.

"Shit!" yelped Rocket, taking flight as the back of his chestpiece lit up. "A bit of a warning woulda been GREAT!"

"We don't have time to waste. Let's get this done." said a determined Sombra, cocking her gun before firing off into the air.

Rocket charged in ahead of everyone, screaming as he flew through the smoke, unloading into Arthas, but because he had a metric fuck ton of armour and Rocket didn't have cryo rounds, it barely phased him. Sylvanas dove off the stage and to the nearest exit, followed by the rest of her bandmates. "Everyone through the goddamn door, now!" she yelled, dramatically waving her hands towards the door as the attendees charged through. Tracer however, stayed back, taking a step forward and making a triumphant pose as trumpets went off in her head.

"Right luvs. Cavalry's 'ere!" She chirped, giving her pistols (which she pulled out of thin air, because she can do that.) a playful spin in her hands.

"Ugh, ya just had to say that today, didn't you?" Groaned Sombra from behind. Tracer sighed loudly and hopped off the stage, turning on her heel to face the hacker.

"Look bitch, I didn't ask for your opinion. Besides, you and I know that you're just going to bail on us when we're done here." Started Tracer. Sombra could barely stop herself from pouncing on her and strangling her then and there. She calmed herself done by tightly gripping her pistol, showing no obvious signs of frustration. "So, just shut the fuck up, and get do-" Tracer was cut off by a haymaker from Arthas, sending her flying into a wall, leaving her knocked out cold. By now, Arthas had picked up Frostmourne and began swinging around wildly, but the hall was empty. Sombra had to duck and swerve to avoid getting hacked to pieces, firing a full magazine into Arthas. When she was able to see an opening she proceeded to toss a translocator behind an overturn table, teleporting as soon as it landed. She took the time to reload and to take a peek over the table. When she did, Rocket and Jin were firing at Arthas.

"We're not making a dent in him!" Exclaimed Jin, pulling back a new arrow and firing at the giant mass of armor at an alarming rate.

"FBI, HOLD THE FUCK UP". Fox and Wolf kicked down the door to the storage room together. "Door was locked." Joked Fox, before unloading into Arthas, once again having to kick off the jump rope off his foot. Arthas turned to them, charging forward with reckless abandon. Jin ran over to him, attempting to stab him with an arrow. Arthas had this scouted, parrying Jin's arm and grabbing him by the throat, haphazardly tossing him to the right. Jin's bow was left in the middle of the hall, but Jin himself found himself lying next to Sombra, desperately trying to catch his breath. Rocket kept firing at Arthas from above, since the target didn't have much of an answer for the airborne threat. Rocket's rate of fire slowed though, giving Arthas time to advance towards the two non-FBI Furries.

"Fuck, weapon's overheating!" Said Rocket, frantically blowing on the guns, as if that would do anything. "I'm pulling back. Keep him busy Fox." He descended by Sombra's table and took shelter with them.

"What the fuck did I say about formations!?" Said Sombra through gritted teeth.

"Not much!" Responded Jin, voice raspy.

Behind them, Fox and Wolf held their ground, relentlessly firing into Arthas, but he was advancing quicker and quicker. Eventually, he was at their doorstep, swinging frantically, forcing the furry icons to roll out of the way. They were cut off by the sword-wielding lunatic, but they continued firing off into the armor.

Jin took a quick glance over the table before ducking back down and looking over to his companions.

"Shit, shit, SHIT. I ain't dyin' inside a goddamn gym!" Grumbled Rocket to himself.

"We're gonna make it through this, Rocket. I'm not gonna let you die here." Responded Sombra, cocking back her gun after a quick reload.

"Look, I have an idea." Said Jin, looking down to the dragon head atop his bow.

"Look, I'm open to anything at this point. What's the plan?" Said Sombra, looking up to Jin.

Meanwhile, both Fox and Wolf were still dancing around Arthas, trying to get a crucial shot to try weaken him, even a little. Wolf had started to become more aggressive, slowly advancing towards him. This eventually forced Arthas to focus on the merc, taking a swipe at Wolf, who slid underneath Frostmourne before quickly rising to his feet in one seamless motion before driving the bayonet underneath the pistol's muzzle into Arthas' chest, getting a clean stab in. Arthas slouched over a little from the impact. Wolf's killer instinct kicked in, and he pulled the trigger of his pistol to try cause more severe damage... But nothing. Wolf pressed again and again, each click more frantic than the last. A grim realisation came over Wolf: he had run out of ammo. Before he could pull the pistol out and get away, Arthas had gripped him by the throat, raising him up into the air. Wolf kicked and thrashed in a desperate attempt to escape, but to no avail. Arthas readied Frostmourne to pierce through Wolf's chest. As Wolf shut his eye, ready to be killed, he heard footsteps racing towards him. Fox ran up with a chair, smashing Arthas over the back of the head with it. Because of this, Wolf was dropped to the floor, clutching his throat and coughing madly.

Fox whipped his pistol back out as Arthas turned around, firing off a few shots into the armor, before being roundhouses kicked into a wall. Arthas turned back to Wolf, placing his foot on his shoulder. Ever see that Overwatch short Alive? Yeah, kinda like that. Arthas glared at Wolf in complete silence. However, much like before, Arthas was distracted by something. This time a weak arrow to the back, the arrow itself snapping like a twig on impact. Arthas turned around, only to be met by the sight of Jin across the gym, standing amid the rubble fearlessly.

"Evening, bishop." Said Jin, exuding cockiness.

"Kung Jin. The self-proclaimed 'Hearthstone God'" replied Arthas, slowly.

"Hey, if you think that's just me being arrogant, I'm just confident." Joked Jin. Wolf, meanwhile looked over to the overturned desk where Rocket was. The raccoon frantically signalling for Wolf to move to cover. He did just that, slowly crawling away without being detected.

"Hmph. Confidence is a flimsy shield. Even with that, using such... Primitive weapons against me is useless. You will die, just like the rest."

"Yeah. Got me beat there. But, we've got something that you don't."

"And that is?"

Jin lowered his head, before quickly raising it back up. "THE REAL SUPER POWER OF TEAMWORK." He yelled, leaving Arthas confused. However, he could barely react as Sombra appeared over his head after tossing a translocator.

"PROPAGANDA IS USELESS!" She yelled, before letting off an EMP and rolling to safety. Rocket began opening fire from cover, aiming for the wound that Wolf had opened up. Rocket kept lading shot after shot, every shot was doing hefty damage, causing Arthas to flinch repeatedly.

Jin took a deep breath, realising that what he was going to do could end up blowing up in his face and killing everyone, but he was ready to take the risk. He drew an arrow and lined up the shot, aiming directly for the chest.

"RYUU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!" Screamed Jin at the top of his lungs, firing an arrow towards his target. For a brief moment, it was a normal arrow. Until it burst into two FUCKING SPIRIT DRAGONS. The dragons engulfed Arthas, shattering Frostmourne into pieces and ripping a hole in the gym wall. Sylvanas was standing right next to where the dragons tore through, having a smoke. She looked as unimpressed as ever. Meanwhile, Arthas was being overwhelmed by the dragons. As they faded from existence, he collapsed to the floor on his knees. Jin fired an arrow at the tip of Arthas' helmet, sending the helmet flying backwards... Possibly defying the laws of physics in the process. He walked up to the defeated king, looking down on him as Arthas glared up.

"Prince Arthas, your tyrannical rule over this school is over. The authorities wi-" Jin was unable to finish his monologue, as Sombra ran up behind him and shoved him to the ground. Her and Rocket proceeded to whip out two pistols and began shooting Arthas in the head repeatedly, to Jin's horror. Arthas fell backwards with a thud.

"What the FUCK, guys?!" Yelped Jin as he scrambled up to his feet.

Sombra sighed. "The job was to KILL him, remember?"

"Yeah but... Forget it." Said Jin, running out of fucks to give.

"Rocket, make sure he's dead." Requested Sombra.

Rocket kicked Arthas' limp body twice. "Nuh-uh. Bastard ain't getting up from that."

A now conscious Tracer hobbled over to the rest of the team. "Heh. Ya got the wanker." Chucked Tracer.

Wolf got up and walked over to Fox, who had just begun to dust himself off. "Everything okay on your end? Asked Wolf, patting Fox on the back.

"I've been through worse. Haven't broken anything, at least." Responded Fox, ushering Wolf over to the rest of the crew.

Sylvanas walked into the gym through the hole in the wall, looking at the damage. "So, he's dead now.' She said, looking down at Arthas' corpse.

"Yeah. Wasn't easy, but I've killed much bigger things." Said Rocket, foot on Arthas' head, triumphant. "Now. What about our pay?"

"Just give me the necessary details and it'll be in your bank account in no time." Said Sylvanas, looking at a now happy-looking Rocket.

"Wait, you were behind this?" Asked Tracer, surprised.

"Of course. With Arthas gone, they school will have to get a new principal. Because of that, I have a chance to take power and allow the Horde to dominate the school... Plus Arthas killed me a while back so he was kinda an asshole." Explained the banshee.

"You're a devious woman. Nice." Complimented Jin.

"Much obliged, Kung Jin. Anyways, I'll forward the pay to all of you when I can. Having access to the U.N's finances certainly helps pay the bills." Said Sylvanas.

"Hate to be a mood-breaker, but we need to get out of here before the Feds show up so there isn't a complete shitstorm." Said Wolf.

"Yeah, anyone have any ideas?" Asked Fox.

"How about we go to Coopers for a drink?" Said Tracer, the group already walking out of the gym, leaving Arthas behind for the authorities.

"Deal. Drinks are on me." Said Wolf, already pulling out his wallet.

"Heh. Last time we were in a bar together, we fucked." Joked Rocket.

"And I would not be against that happening again." Responded Wolf, nonchalantly picking up Rocket, who scrambled to Wolf's shoulders and became perched there. Fox smiled, as he thought the sight of the two was cute. He checked his white flight jacket, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

"Shit, Wolf. I left your present back in the gym!" Said Fox, turning back and walking into the gym.

"Gee, thanks McCloud. I'll be with Rocket in my car, you know where it is." Called back Wolf, directing the rest of the group to Sombra's (stolen) car. Fox half-expected them to be fucking by the time he got to Wolf's car. Going back into the gym, Fox picked up Wolf's present, which had been knocked to the floor after he got roundhouse kicked. Tucking it neatly back into his jacket, Fox left the gym again, ready to head to Wolf's car.

"Fox McCloud?" Asked a voice from his left.

Fox turned to face the new voice and was met by a a woman in light armor. The armor was light grey and looked well reinforced. As for the woman herself, her blonde hair had been shaved at the sides but had been pulled back into a bun at the back. To her left was another woman with wavy black hair and what looked like a black and white onesie. She looked thoroughly bored. The the right was a turian with blue markings across his face, a blue eyepiece and what looked like burn scars on the left side of his face. Fox wasn't able to read his expression. If he were to hazard a guess, he was bored. That seemed to be a trend today.

"Should I know you?" Asked Fox, considering pulling out his gun on them until he realized they were heavily armed.

"Cassandra Cage. These are my... um, co-workers.. Yeah, co-workers Miranda Lawson and Garrus Vakarian. Right now, we're working for Cerberus. They're asses, but they're financing out mission right now. So, what I'm saying is, we have a proposition for you."

Fox listened keenly. "Fine. Go on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I actually finished something. Never thought I'd see the day... But yeah, that's this story done with. Highly likely that there's gonna be a sequel to this. Originally I was gonna just try do that Rocket/Sombra prequel story I worked on for about two weeks but then I played some new things and that changed my opinion.
> 
> But I really want to say thanks. Like, to everyone. Even if you're reading this through for the first time or you've been reading along the whole time, I just want to say thank you. Just seeing one person reading this is damn amazing to me. Like, people want to read something I wrote! That's an amazing feeling. Even if this ends up becoming the next legendarily bad fanfiction that's still okay. So guys, thank you so fucking much.


End file.
